Journal d'un Maraudeur
by Ombre d'un reve
Summary: Les aventures des Maraudeurs vu par Sirius
1. Arrivé à Poudlard

**Journal d'un Maraudeur.**

Chapitre1, L'arrivée à Poudlard 

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Père m'a accompagné sur la voie 9 ¾. Après une brève poigné de main, je suis monté dans le train. Narcissa et Bellatrix ont rejoint un groupe de Serpentard, tandis qu'Androméda rejoignait un garçon aux cheveux clairs. Elle m'a fait un sourire.

J'ai cherché un compartiment de libre mais aucun ne l'était. Je me suis donc mis dans le dernier que j'avais trouvé. Quelques garçons et une fille, aux cheveux roux foncés appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Le jeune garçon assis en face de moi, les cheveux en bataille, se présenta et j'en fis de même, on discuta un temps. Le temps de faire sa connaissance. J'avais accaparé la banquette. Le train était parti depuis une bonne dizaine de minute quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dévoilant un jeune garçon habillé avec une robe de sorcier de seconde main et aux cheveux gras. Le nouveau venu s'installa face à la fille.

- Serpentard ? s'interrogea James quand il entendit le nouveau dire qu'il voulait y aller.

- Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? me demanda James.

Je ne souriais pas.

- Toute ma famille est à Serpentard, répondis-je

- Nom de nom ! s'exclama mon partenaire. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Je souris. S'il savait.

- Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

_- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! _dit-il en faisant mine de soulever une épée, comme mon père

L'autre garçon, qui avait exprimé son désir d'aller à Serpentard, émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit-il en ricanent légèrement, Si tu préfère le biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? Lançais-je moqueur.

James et moi éclations de rire. La fille se releva, le teint rougissant, et nous regarda avec hostilité.

- Viens Severus, on va trouver un autre compartiment.

- Oooooooh…

James et moi imitions sa voix hautaine, mon camarade essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus lorsque celui-ci passa devant lui.

- A bientôt, Servilus ! lança mon compatriote et ami.

Tu aurais du nous voir, journal, on a discuté encore longtemps de ce pauvre garçon. James a même dit « cette fille je l'aurais ».

Et puis le train s'est arrêté. Nous sommes descendus et un demi-géant nous à conduit à de grande barque sombre sur le lac. Du coin de l'œil j'ai pu voir ma cousine favorite prendre une diligence sans chevaux. Je suis monté dans la barque avec mes nouveaux amis, et, ensemble nous nous sommes dirigés vers Poudlard.

C'est dans cette barque noire que je t'écris journal. Entouré de ce que j'espère être mes amis.

* * *

Puisse cette fiction vous faire plaisir.

Bien à vous.

Ombre.


	2. La Répartition

Et bien voilà la suite. Merci à Clodina et a Yzeute dpour vos review.

* * *

Cher journal,

Je sais tu vas dire que je t'ai déjà écrit aujourd'hui, mais il faut que tu comprennes que aujourd'hui c'était ma première journée dans le monde sorcier sans mes parents.

Je t'ai laissé à mon arrivé à Poudlard.

Ah ! Poudlard… C'est une vision magnifique. Le château est immense, entouré par les montagnes et la forêt. Tout, ici, respire la sérénité et la solennité. Nous avons franchi l'immense porte, puis empruntés un escalier qui se déplace. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère, s'avança vers nous (nous j'entends toutes les premières années).

Elle nous à expliqué la cérémonie de la répartition, puis elle nous à fait rentré à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. La pièce était immensément grande, quatre longues tables occupaient l'espace en laissant une grande allée au centre. En face de moi se trouvait une estrade avec une table un peu moins grande et un pupitre soutenue par une chouette. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les tables, j'aperçu les membres de ma très grande famille me lorgner avec envie. D'un coup d'un seul je sus. Je ne voulais pas les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas finir mal. Je ne voulais pas devenir esclave des idées de mes parents. J'étais en début de liste. Je grimpais l'estrade et la jeune femme qui nous avait accompagnés, le professeur de métamorphose : Mc Gonagall, posa sur ma tête un drôle de chapeau rabougri et rapiécé. Celui-ci s'exprima dans ma tête. Il voyait mon envie de fuir ma famille et mon envie de rejoindre mes amis. C'est alors qu'il prononça le nom de Gryffondor. Sous les yeux plus que déçu de ma famille, je rejoignis ma Maison. Je fus accueilli chaleureusement.

Puis ce fût au tour de la fille du train, Lily Evans, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor et je lui cédai une place à mon côté. Lupin, un jeune qui était avec nous dans le train, vint nous rejoindre. Avec Pettigrow, le garçon qui ressemblait à un rat, et Potter. Mon ami.

Servilus rejoignit Serpentard, l'air déçu visiblement. Il s'assit à côté du préfet, un jeune homme blond l'air hautain. Le préfet, un jeune homme d'un roux flamboyant, nous indiqua le nom des professeurs et leurs fonctions.

Il y avait :

Le professeur Slughorn pour les potions

Le professeur Bibine pour l'art du vol et du Quidditch

Le professeur Brûlopot pour les soins aux créatures magiques

Le professeur McGonagall pour la métamorphose

Le professeur Flitwick pour les sortilèges

Le professeur Chourave pour la botanique

Il y avait même le géant Hagrid pour la fonction de garde chasse, Rusard le concierge, Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière et un tas d'autre professeur dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

Mais celui qui m'intriguait le plus était le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, il avait de longs cheveux et une barbe d'argent, des yeux bleu perçant caché par des lunettes en demi-lune, un nez aquilin.

Il nous a souhaité la bienvenue et un bon appétit, il a frappé dans ses mains et les tables ce sont remplit de nourriture. Affamé je me suis jeté dessus, ce qui a amusé mes nouveaux amis.

A vrai dire chez moi c'était différent. Le repas n'était pas aussi fructueux. Sans un mot nous mangions notre repas, sous peine de recevoir un coup de bâton. La vie d'un Black n'est pas forcément bien.

Lorsque le repas fût finit, le préfet nous conduisit dans nos quartier.

Empruntant une série d'escaliers, nous arrivâmes, bientôt, devant un portrait. La grosse dame, la gardienne de la tour de Gryffondor. Le mot de passe était : _Courage et grandeur_.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans la tour j'ai été subjugué par la beauté du lieu. Tout ici semblait être puissance et chaleur. Le rouge et l'or était partout. Et puis James m'a conduit dans nos dortoirs. J'avais mon lit près du sien, et, en face, se trouvait le lit de Pettigrow et de Lupin. Mes affaires avaient été posées près de mon lit. Mon hibou grand duc devait se trouver à la volière avec l'Harfang des neiges de James. Peter Pettigrow s'occupa de son rat et Lupin de son chaton.

Tout les quatre ont à fait un serment : on devrait s'entraider quoiqu'il arrive et surtout ne jamais laissé tombé les autres. C'est suite à ce serment que je t'écris cher journal.


	3. La punition

Cher Journal,  
Hier encore je ne connaissais rien à l'école et voilà désormais que j'en connais les moindres recoins. Avec James, on a prit l'habitude de sortir le soir. Il n'y a plus personne pour nous faire des représailles et on peut imaginer les bêtises que l'on fera le lendemain et personne ne nous voit. Il y a juste Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui rôde avec son maître. Heureusement que la cape nous protège.  
Les cours sont très, très ennuyeux. Surtout l'histoire de la magie. James et moi n'y allons pas par plaisir, quoique. James aime beaucoup observer Lily Evans, une Sang-de-Bourbe intelligente. Bon d'accord Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas très polie j'avoue, il reste encore des traces de mon éducation.  
Cette fille est un vrai puits de science. En potion c'est la meilleure de la classe. Le professeur Slughorn l'a fait membre de son club. Ce type est vraiment spécial. Dégénéré. Tous les premiers de la classe et les gens célèbres font partit de son club. Mais bon ni moi, ni James ne sommes célèbres ou même doués dans une matière.  
C'est Lupin qui est le cerveau dans notre bande. Il est toujours très attentif et très patient avec nous. Mais il m'inquiète. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous nous connaissons et tout les mois, à la pleine lune, il disparaît. Il revient le lendemain fatigué et parfois blessé et nous dit qu'il était parti voir sa mère malade. Je ne suis pas convaincu et James non plus. Hier Rémus est revenu encore plus faible que d'habitude. Il est resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Quand il a franchi le portrait de la grosse dame on s'est précipité dessus. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, le visage pâle, il semblait malade. Ses vêtements déchirés étaient rapiécés. A cet instant Rémus ressemblait à ce qu'il était : une personne usée. Il a fui nos questions partant s'enfermer dans notre dortoir. James a prit un livre, s'est installé sur un des fauteuils miteux et s'est mit à lire. Peter Pettigrow jouait aux Bavboules avec d'autres élèves de premières années. (Il a intégré le club de joueurs de Bavboules, il est plutôt bon joueur).  
Laissant mes amis, je suis parti à la bibliothèque. On avait un devoir à rendre au professeur Slughorn sur les poisons les plus répandus en Grande Bretagne. Deux rouleaux de parchemin pour le lundi suivant. Le calvaire. Tandis que je pensais à ma future rédaction quelqu'un me percuta. Ce n'était autre que ma cousine Bellatrix. Dieu que je ne l'aimais pas. Des trois sœurs elle était la pire. Tout petit déjà, elle m'insultait et me frappait. Pour que ça me rentre dans le crâne. Elle était cruelle et tyrannique. Je me souviens qu'à Noël elle me piquait mes jouets et me les cassaient soi-disant que ça me rendrait plus fort. Je ne l'aimais pas. Elle me regarda de ses yeux cruels.

- Bébé Black est à Gryffondor ! Bébé Black est un traître !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu vas rentrer gentiment dans cette classe vide et m'attendre. Si tu n'y es pas à mon retour tu seras puni.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis rentré dans la salle vide et poussiéreuse et je l'ai attendue. Que pouvait-elle mijoter ? Elle n'était certainement pas contente que je sois à Gryffondor. Gamine déjà elle ne jurait que par Serpentard. « Toujours Pur » l'emblème de notre maison était son unique référence.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur ma cousine et ses deux sœurs. Narcissa était ma préféré après Androméda évidemment. Bella ferma la porte derrière elle. Un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres.  
Narcissa eut un air désolé et Androméda baissa les yeux.

- Sirius, tu es un traître à ton rang. Tu déshonores la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Sais-tu que cet affront ne restera pas impuni. Personne ne me retiendra de t'infliger une punition à la hauteur de ton crime. Androméda, va faire la guet, Cissy lance un assurdiato, je ne voudrais pas qu'une meute d'élève rapplique ici en entendant les cris de Sirius.

Ma cousine était encore plus horrible que la dernière fois. M'éloigner d'Androméda l'unique personne qui me comprenait.  
Bella se tourna vers moi visiblement ravie. J'aurais tout donné pour disparaître dans un trou de souris. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se croit victorieuse. J'imaginais déjà le sortilège qu'elle me lancerait. Non, elle ne m'arracherait aucun cri.

- Tu connais le sortilège Doloris, mon petit ? Tu sais celui que mon père utilise pour punir les mauvais enfants. Les garnements dans ton genre. ENDOLORIS !

De sa baguette jaillit le sortilège impardonnable. Le maléfice me frappa de plein fouet. Me tordit les entrailles. Faillit m'arracher un cri. La douleur était épouvantable. Elle posa ses yeux sur moi et me dit que j'avais été un très vilain garçon. Ce ne fut pas les cinq Doloris qui me firent plier en deux mais la honte d'avoir ce monstre pour famille, la honte de ne pas pouvoir résister. Elle s'en alla en compagnie de Narcissa. Androméda resta avec moi, elle me prit dans ses bras et je pleurai. Elle me consola et m'aida à rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à Gryffondor.  
Je montai quatre à quatre les marches, franchi le portrait d'un pas rapide, montai dans mon dortoir. La porte était ouverte, je me glissai dans mon lit en fermant les rideaux d'une simple incantation. Et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jamais je n'avais reçu pire punition. Pas même quand mon père mécontent de moi me donnait des coups de cannes, pas même quand ma mère m'ignorait et se tournait vers mon frère. Mon frère ce gamin trop parfait qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Je n'ai pas entendu James frapper à la porte. Il est rentré dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, se guidant à mes pleurs étouffés. Il a ouvert le rideau et quand il m'a vu, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les lèvres rouge de m'être mordu il m'a prit dans ses bras.  
Il m'a frotté le dos, m'a rassuré par des paroles douces et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. J'aurais voulu lui dire, voulu lui faire comprendre. Mais que dirait-il de moi ? Que je manquais de courage ? Que j'étais faible ? Aurait-il pitié de moi, lui qui était choyé ?  
Peter est rentré dans la chambre. J'ai dit à James d'attendre plus tard pour lui expliquer.  
Il est parti, Peter sur les talons. Je ne sais pas où est Rémus.  
Je t'ai pris, Journal, et je t'ai raconté ma journée désastreuse.


	4. Excuse

Je m'excuse, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de finir cette fiction. Par manque de temps, d'inspiration et autres soucis.

Je suis sincèrement navrée.

Bien a vous

Ombre


End file.
